Encierro
by sleepless12
Summary: Bill y Tom se quedan encerrados en un hotel, esperemos haber que sucede, oneshote con lemon.... ya estan advertodos, es yaoi de twinskaulitz


hola, esta es mi primera historia, y espero que os guste, y pues dejen reviews,para ir mejorando jejejejejejeje.

* * *

Se levantaba temprano en la mañana helada de Canadá, su cuerpo estaba congelado, como si hubiera dormido en el congelador todo el día. Estaba solo en la cama, con 3 cobijas en su cuerpo, no quería pararse para que lo obligaran a bañarse, aunque eso sería mejor que quedarse en la cama aguantado el terrible frio, porque se podría bañar con agua hirviendo, un ruido lo separo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, este provenía de la puerta de su habitación – Bill puedo entrar? – esa voz era conocida para él – claro Tommy – se volteo para ver fijamente a la puerta mientras veía que su hermano entraba aun en pijama, Bill lo miro extrañado, pero él no dijo nada, y solo se limito a sentarse junto a él – Bill, sabes que hace mucho frio, y no soy capaz de dormir por eso, y pues me preguntaba si tal vez yo podría dormir aquí con tigo, para darnos calor muto? – Bill le sonrió, y Tom se acostó junto a él sintiendo pronto el calor mutuo del que hablo hace un rato, más tarde ese mismo día, George entro a la habitación de Bill, para hablarle de algo muy importante, y lo encontró dormido con su hermano, así que decidió despertarlos a los 2 – Hey feos durmientes despierten que tengo noticias sobre el concierto – Bill abrió los ojos y miro a George, Tom abrió los ojos y se paró de la cama para enfocar a su amigo en su vista – que es lo tan importante por lo que nos despertaste? – George los miro, Bill ya se estaba preocupando, porque no hablaba su amigo? – en las noticias dijeron que está sucediendo una ola de frio en Canadá, aquí donde estamos, y la puerta del hotel ha quedado bloqueada por el montón de nieve que ha estado cayendo, así que el gerente del hotel dice que debemos lograr calor mutuo y debemos ir a la biblioteca para una reunión de todos los que estamos en el hotel, ya mismo – Bill se paró de la cama y se puso una bata para tapar su pijama, también se puso sus pantuflas y siguió a George a la biblioteca, Tom se paró de la cama y se calzo, y fue a buscar a su hermanito; al llegar a la biblioteca vieron como quemaban los libros para generar calor, Tom vio a Bill con todo el equipo, parecía estar preocupado y asustado, así que lo calmo con un abrazo – no te preocupes, yo te daré el calor que necesites, de cualquier forma – eso fue un susurro que hizo sonrojar a Bill, Tom mientras lo veía le sonrió maliciosamente, el gerente del hotel dijo que debían estar de a 2personas en cada habitación brindándose calor mutuo, y si eran un número impar tendrían que ser de a tres personas o cuatro, Tom le tomo la mano a Bill y lo arrastro hasta la habitación de hace rato, Bill estaba sonrojado e intentaba ignorar lo que fuera a suceder, pero no podía, Tom comenzó a besar su cuello, sintiendo como Bill se movía entre sus brazos, saco su lengua introduciéndola en la boca de su pequeño hermano, Bill cerró los ojos y dejo que Tom lo hiciera, sus labios se resbalaron por el cuello desprevenido de Tom, el cual lo miro sonriente; con delicadeza dejaron sus torsos desnudos, intentando controlarse un poco, Tom bajo sus manos a la cintura de Bill, y siguió bajando hasta llegar al pantalón de la pijama, Bill deposito sus manos en el pecho de su acompañante, besando sus rígidos pezones, y de repente escucho un gemido de placer, el cual le encanto, quería escuchar más, lo necesitaba, era un sonido excitante que no se podía borrar fácilmente de la cabeza, Tom ya había quitado sus pantalones, y ahora estaba en los bóxer, haciendo gemir a Bill al entrar su mano en estos, Bill bajo su cabeza hacia los pantalones de Tom, y tomo el borde con sus hermosos labios, Tom le ayudo a quitarse los pantalones, después Bill tomo el borde de los bóxer con los diente, y dejo que Tom hiciera el resto, saco la lengua y roso el excitado pene, Tom grito de dolor, quería sentir más…. Horas más tarde, Bill estaba en la cama desnudo, dormido y Tom lo abrazaba también desnudo y dormido, sus sueños eran extraños, había una gran habitación, y su hermano estaba en la cama encadenado, Tom se acostó encima de él y comenzó a besar sus pezones, Bill gritaba de excitación, pero no decía su nombre, sino que decía George, Gustav – noooooooooo – se levanto Tom gritando, Bill lo miro y lo beso para tranquilizarlo, una voz se escucho desde el parlante que había colgado en el techo – me dicen que ya abrieron las puertas, y podremos salir que aquí, así que todos salgan de inmediato – era el gerente, Tom se vistió y vistió a Bill, y lo tomo de la mano, Bill se paro y los 2 salieron del edificio juntos, y después hicieron su concierto en Canadá, y todo termino ……… eso era lo que creían.

* * *

espero que os haya gustado, y dejen reviews como lo he dicho antes para mejorar.


End file.
